This invention relates generally to means for retaining chisels and the like in impact devices such as, for example, chippers and more specifically to a means for obtaining retainer nuts on chipper barrels by preventing their rotation due to the repeated vibratory action of such devices.
In the past, numerous methods of retaining the retainer nut have been tried including the use of solid pins, clips, sealants, and the like. To date, such methods have proved either ineffective, costly, or time-consuming in application.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present threaded chipper retaining nut art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.